User blog:Corbierr/Advertising, Inc.- Number Four
This one won't be as long as usual because some losers on Tinychat were distracting me while I was working. But never fear, I'm doing my best! If I miss anything you thought I should have added, I'll make a special edition during the week, okay? 'The Blogs' Want a Trailer for your FF? You know those Trailers Haley has made for EYS and recently, TTF? Do you ever wish your own works could have the same thing? Do you cry yourself to sleep at night because you just can't make one? Well, Haley's here to help! 'Why you should check it out:' Do you want the story you've worked long and hard on to have more people lining up on the chat to read it? Trailers can be a big help in that area! Haley has made good trailers for her own stories and now she's here to help you out as well. So what are you waiting for? If you have a story and you need a trailer, stop by and request one, ya moron!* *We here at Advertising Incorporated do not in any way believe our readers are morons. That was for comedic purposes only. The Originals ~House of Anubis; Halloween mini series~ It's Halloween, and that means it's time for the Halloween Fanfics to start pouring in! This is Nakiyah's. 'Why you should check it out:' This is the first chapter. It's well written, interesting, detailed...it's something worth checking out. If you are interested in the Tv show it's based on, you will really like this! So give it a read, because it's worth it! House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Horror fanfiction - 1st Sneak Peek And we have another HOA fanfic on the way! 'Why you should check it out:' He hasn't posted any official chapters yet...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't check it out! Stop by and show some support for his work-in-progress, tell him if you're interested and get ready for another great Halloween story on the rise! The Butterfly Project~ ~First Blog~ This wiki has an unfortunate trend of depression...but here's a thing that might help some people! 'Why you should check it out:' I am serious when I say that this might...might help some people out on this wiki. It's a sad but true fact that we have a large percentage of people who suffer from depression and cutting, and while this won't magically end the problem, it may very well help. So please, read it and try it out if you ever need to. The Twelve Forces: Trailer Two (Story Description) As Haley motors towards finishing The Twelve Forces, she posted this trailer, where she went into detail about the story itself. 'Why you should check it out:' She has obviously been working herself hard on this story, and now that we're about to get to read it, people should give her all the attention and credit for it that she deserves. Read it, comment, and get ready for the first chapter- and the next trailer, where she discusses each of the characters! I can't wait, and I bet you can't either! ------ That's it for now! If you see a blog that deserves more attention, do your part and read it- and get others to do the same! Together, we can make a difference. Category:Blog posts